


the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me

by HmmAboldclaim



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Post Season 6, Post canon, References to Happy Ending, References to The Wingman, Rimming, Smut, Tenderness, Voyeurism, they are two men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmAboldclaim/pseuds/HmmAboldclaim
Summary: David and Patrick have fun in the back room. Someone wants to watch. Just watch. Alternating POV which I suck at. Jake, a lot of David, a little Patrick POV. Just some word vomit about my post S6 feelings. It's my first David and Patrick story as I usually stick to rpf (come visit me in the rpf tag and read my fun stories). Anyway, it is some smut and feelings.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me

Jake exited Cafe Tropicale with his dinner of burgers and fries in one hand and Twyla's new phone number in the other. They chatted while he waited for his take out order and when he said he would call her to come over for some wine she went into a convoluted story about why she needed a new phone number which involved the prime minister and some cousins of hers in Brooklyn which he couldn't and didn't want to follow, so he took her card which listed her as the proud CEO of Tropicale Enterprises, whatever that meant. He just wanted to have the woman over to his apartment that he has been trying to land since high school. He got into his truck to make the short drive out of town to his place after a busy day of deliveries.

Not even a block later he noticed soft lights on in the windows of Rose Apothecary and he slowed down. The early evening light made the store look modern and inviting. He saw it was 6:30 and wondered if it was still open. Almost without thinking he pulled up to the spot at the side of the building. He left the engine running and thought for a minute. It's been over 10 months, almost a year, since he invited David and Patrick over for drinks. He remembered the day when he delivered a custom table for Patrick. He had been corresponding with him for a couple of weeks via email and had no idea who he was until he saw David Rose standing in front of him, all olive skin and long limbs and breathy voice. When he knocked on the door a cute, clean cut guy answered, around his age, with big light brown eyes and a tight sweater. He was tired from dragging the table up three flights of stairs so he kind of brusquely brushed past him to put the table down. He turned to get a better look at his new cute customer when David came into view. Awkward introductions were made and he went into seduction mode almost instantly , complementing and flirting with a flustered Patrick and inviting his ex lover and his fiancee over for drinks. He didn't get a yes, and was kind of surprised when David texted a couple of hours later saying they would be there at 8:00. Thinking back now, he regrets that he invited them to his monthly massage circle . Patrick was obviously not experienced from how he stumbled adorably when he complimented him and David was never into scenes with more than 1 or 2 people. He texted them a couple more times inviting them for a more private date, but he never heard back. He then moved a few towns over as he expanded his business so he really had little or no chance or reason to call or see them. After he saw the wedding announcement in the local paper he figured he wouldn't hear from them again.

So, he wasn't sure why he was pulling up in front of their store. He just remembers how hot they were standing there in front of him. Patrick with his muscled forearms and strong neck. He had a full bottom lip Jake wanted to suck. And ridiculously gorgeous David. So fucking hot he made his dick hard with a brief kiss. He stood in front of them and less then five minutes after walking into Patrick's apartment he was propositioning them both. Maybe have Patrick wrap those full juicy lips around his cock and take him down to the root, while looking up at him with those big eyes. Jake laid his head back on the seat and went deeper into the fantasy. David fucking him from behind while he fucked Patrick's face. The image was too much. He could try one more time. The idea of the two of them in his head was worth one more try.

He got out of his car and walked to the front of the store. He heard music coming from inside. The lights had been lowered in the few minutes he was in his truck. He smiled and reached for the door, which was open despite the store obviously being closed for the day. The bell rang but no one came out. He was about to turn and walk out when he heard it. A little moan and then another. He heard David's soft, breathy voice, 'Patrick, Patrick, oh my god, keep doing that, keep, oh god.' And then he heard Patrick's deeper voice, 'David, ugh, fuck, you taste so good.' Jake smiled and walked towards the voices. He turned the corner quietly to the back room and stopped in his tracks when he saw them. David was leaning back against a desk. Patrick was on his knees in front of him, bare chested with David's cock in his mouth, he had on running shorts and his thick muscular thighs were straining against the thin black silky material. David's pants were halfway down his legs, to his knees, his black t shirt was rucked up to his nipples, the hard planes of his chest stretching out as he luxuriated in Patrick sucking him and running his other hand all over his chest, stomach and thighs. He watched mouth hanging open as David put one hand in Patrick's newly curly hair and put the fingers from his left hand on Patrick's cheek slowly sliding them in Patrick's mouth, next to his dick. Patrick hungrily took one then two in his mouth and sucked them, a gasping moan coming from David who withdrew them and rubbed the mixture of Patrick's spit and his own precum over his pink hard nipples. David threw his head back and placed both hands in Patrick's hair pulling and stroking the curly strands. Patrick was moaning and sucking, filthy sounds in the quiet room, the slurping and moaning and cursing driving David crazy. Jake looked at the long line of David's throat and his open mouth as his eyes were closed in ecstasy.

Patrick suddenly withdrew his mouth from David's dick leaving David to whine and look down. At that moment he saw Jake in the doorway and gasped, causing Patrick to almost fall backwards but he caught himself, grabbing tightly onto David's thighs for dear life. Patrick turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Jake, his hand palming his denim covered erection. 'What the fuck?', David all but screamed in shock. Jake smiled at them. 'Hi boys. Saw the light on and thought i would come to say hello. Didn't mean to interrupt.' He unbuttoned the button of jeans.'Mind if I stay and watch?' David and Patrick looked at one another , a million silent conversations happening between them in a matter of seconds. Jake didn't want to ruin this moment, but he didn't want to leave either. He tried something. 'I don't want to interrupt. Just watch. You two really are fucking gorgeous together.' Patrick looked at David and Jake saw the moment the decision was made. 'Just watch.' David said in that fucking high sexy voice. David looked at his husband and mouthed I love you to him. Patrick mouthed it back, then in his most commanding voice he said, 'Turn around David.' David did as he was told not before winking at his husband. He bent over the desk and Patrick got back down on his knees and went for it. He rubbed David's ass and placed little kisses from his spine to the cleft in his cheeks. He pulled the cheeks apart and spit onto David's hole, rubbing his finger around and around until it was shiny and red. He took little bites of the surrounding skin. Then he speared his tongue into his husband over and over again. David was writhing and moaning, rubbing his dick against the desk trying to find some friction. His knees started to wobble, but Patrick wrapped a strong arm around David's hips to keep him in place. Patrick then wrapped one hand around his husbands hard, long cock. He rubbed the head with David's precum and moved up and down his length at a frantic pace while letting his tongue circle David's puckered rim, teasing and biting along the outside then plunging in over and over again, his tongue in sync with the rapid rhythm of his hand on David's cock. David had gone non verbal at that point, his hands grasped the edge of the desk and his head was thrown back. He all but forgot Jake was there, being completely at the mercy of Patrick's hands and mouth and tongue and teeth, but just then Jake let out a moan. David looked over at him, his pants were open and he was moving his hand up and down his length. 'Holy Jesus, you guys are fucking unbelievable. So hot.' David smirked at him. He was about to respond when Patrick forcefully turned him around and took David in his mouth down to the root. David cried out. 'Holy fuck Patrick.' David reached down and touched Patrick's cheeks, feeling him inside his mouth. Patrick looked up at him, his big beautiful eyes conveying lust and love and an overwhelming fondness that makes David tear up every time he sees that look, whether it's when Patrick is bringing him coffee in bed in the morning or when he's sucking his dick. Patrick winked and David gave him that that quirked smile that he used only for his husband which let him know he knew what Patrick wanted. He put his hands in his husband's curly hair and pulled, causing Patrick to moan around his dick. The vibration caused David to push into Patrick. He started a slow but steadily increasing rhythm of fucking into his husbands mouth. Patrick reached up with his right hand to David and watched while David licked and sucked his fingers, letting the saliva drop down between them. He reached into his shorts and took his dick in hand jerking it frantically. He was so hard, he knew he wouldn't last long but he wanted to take care of his husband first. He jumped a little at Jake's moan, also forgetting he was there, so caught up in David, David, David. He heard Jake moaning and cursing, he heard the slap of skin on skin, but he couldn't turn to look because David's strong thighs were tensing up around Patrick's head and neck. David tapped on Patrick's cheek to let him know he was about to cum, and Patrick was ready, as David shuddered and cried out Patrick's name. Patrick took it all, it seemed to go on forever and Patrick loved it. Patrick gently let David out of his mouth, leaving little kisses and licks, when David forcefully pulled him up with both arms and took Patrick in his hand, stroking him one, two, three times until Patrick cried out and grasped David's strong arms, while David buried his face in Patrick's neck sucking and licking and biting, while working Patrick through his release. They held each other tightly, pants and shorts pooled at their ankles, gasping breaths, searching for air. Jake had come hard into his left hand and he was tucking himself back in his pants. David was whispering to Patrick words of love and lust and affection while Patrick nuzzled his ear. They both turned their heads at the sound of Jake's zipper. Jake winked at them from across the room. 'Thanks boys.' They smiled and nodded at him and turned back to one another and started to kiss, slow and languorously, tongues swiping against one another. Jake turned to walk out of the back room, when he got to the entrance he turned around and was going to invite them out for a drink, but he saw Patrick whispering in David's ear and David laugh into Patrick's neck , brushing his stubble lightly across his jaw. They didn't even know he was there anymore. He turned to leave. He walked over to the front door and shut it quietly behind him.

A little while later David and Patrick were drinking wine and eating soppressata and cheese from one of the stores pre-made charcuterie boards (Patrick made sure to pay for it). David was sitting on the couch in the back room while Patrick sat between his legs on the rug on the floor, preening and practically mewling as David carded his long fingers through his soft curls. David took a cracker and placed Patrick's favorite cheese on top and pulled his head back so he was looking up at him upside down and placed the cracker in his mouth. They sat in comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts. Patrick was thinking about all the inventory they didn't do tonight that he will have to do alone tomorrow since David was going to a new hotel over two hours away that Stevie was setting up to look at a possible space for a Rose Apothecary pop-up in the lobby. David was thinking about all the restaurants he wants to try in New York City when they go visit Alexis next month. After a few minutes Patrick got up to use the restroom and David filled their glasses with the last of the wine. He sat back on the couch and smiled. Being here in the back room, drinking wine after some fantastic sex is bringing him back to the early days when both the store and the relationship were new and they had no where to connect. That's why today in the back room was so hot. They could have gone back home to their huge California king bed (a hard worn argument by David to get a bed that big) to make love all night, but there was something that snapped between them tonight and they both realized at the same time that a quick blow job in the back room was exactly what they both needed, to keep them grounded in the reality of their relationship and how far the have come and what they built together. He watches as Patrick gathers up the detritus of their impromptu dalliance, admiring his husband in his silky gym shorts and tight T shirt. David is so blissed out from the sex and the food and just, the soothing atmosphere of being alone in the store with his husband, he almost forgets what else happened tonight.

As his husband walks back towards him, he looks at his face for any sign of, something, out of the ordinary. He sees nothing but contentment, the same look he probably has on his face. Patrick smiles at him and he feels that little swoop of recognition, the one he felt for the first time back when Patrick told him he would get the money to expand the store and hire Patrick as his partner. He likes that he still gets the swoop. It's not the same swoop as that first day, which was an excitement in his belly of the unknown, this was a swoop of the known, of being known. He reaches out and Patrick comes and sits down next to him, kissing him gently and moving so one leg is tucked under himself and the other leaning on David's lap. David smiles at him. 'So, tonight.' Patrick is rubbing David's engagement rings, a little gentle motion Patrick does so often David thinks he doesn't even realize he is doing it. Patrick looks up at him. 'Tonight was so amazing David. You make everything so good all the time.' He kissed his knuckles of David's right hand. David runs his fingers lightly up Patrick's bare thighs, goosebumps popping up in their wake. 'And Jake?' David has in his storied past had sex in front of other people many times, but he's pretty sure Patrick has not. Since their engagement and their marriage, Patrick's desire and unending enthusiasm to try new things in the bedroom has turned their previously definitely incredible but decidedly vanilla sex life into a decidedly non vanilla adventure of sexual exploration of things even David has not tried. But besides their aborted whiskey with Jake, they have only invited others into their bedroom two times. Once, was the miscommunication on their wedding day. The other was when David invited the sex worker back with his partner for David and Patrick's six month anniversary and a couples massage where they both got their happy ending together. Despite Patrick's seeming interest in Jake last year, when Jake texted them a couple more times for a more private date, Patrick didn't show any interest so they ignored Jake's outreach. Patrick looked up at David. 'I, um, it was hot. Being watched by him was, well hot.' Patrick's face is red and he is stuttering a little.David is charmed by his husband's seeming inability to talk about sex sometimes without blushing. He suddenly has a vivid picture of Patrick from a few weeks ago dressed in lacy pink lingerie spread out and tied up on the bed, begging David to fuck him into next Tuesday. David also remembers Patrick was playing the repressed housewife to David's plumber coming to fix the sink. He guesses he shouldn't be surprised Patrick loves role-play so much considering his background in theater. He likes both sides of his filthy, dirty business major husband. David gently prodded, he wants to know everything Patrick likes, everything he wants. He wants him to know all the pleasures his body was missing for so many years. 'OK, anything else besides hot? Was it the being watched or Jake doing the watching?' Patrick ran his hands through his slightly unruly curls. ' Don't get me wrong, Jake is gorgeous and that one time I thought maybe we could have fun with him, but I think things happened the way they did for a reason.' He shrugs. And actually, I think tonight it was being surprised, being caught, more than it was Jake.' David perks up. In the early stages of their relationship they got caught in the act many times by practically half the town. 'Well we have gotten caught many times.' He smiles at Patrick and they both are flashing back to those early days, once they stopped 'taking it slow' , Patrick wanted to suck David off all day every day if he could. 'Patrick counts off on his fingers, 'your mom, twice, Alexis, Ronnie (horrifying), Mutt, Twyla, Stevie, Ray, who saw us having sex more, Ray or Stevie, Jocelyn, multiple vendors...' David laughs, 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised you get off on being interrupted.' Patrick laughs and kisses David, softly. "its like the whole night brought us back to that time when we first started dating. It was exciting to be watched. To be watched by someone you've been with, by someone so sexy.' Patrick stops for a second and David continues to caress his bare thigh. Its mesmerizing how soft the hard muscle is, despite a lackluster skin care regimen, David cant help but think. Patrick starts again. 'But after the thrill of being watched, it was just us. You know? Like in the back of my mind I knew he was there, and it added to the thrill, but it wasn't what it was about. Its always about you and what your body does to me. What our bodies do to each other." David leans over and kisses Patrick, because Patrick needs to be rewarded for showing his feelings. 'So, is that something that you would want to do again?'. Patrick is looking at the time on his phone which David knows is a sign that its time to go home soon. Patrick turns back to him. 'Well, it was the surprise part that did it, so if we actually plan something like that it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?'

Patrick stands up and pulls David with him, grabbing his satchel off the floor. David grabs his phone and pulls on his cardigan and follows his husband out to the main floor of the store. David turns the lights out and locks the door. He looks over at Patrick, who is in profile, the streetlight bringing out the auburn highlights in his curly hair. He's so beautiful that David has to catch his breath. Patrick turns to look at him and smiles. 'You are so beautiful David.' David smiles back at him. 'Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.' They turn together and walk towards their car to go home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from NFWMB by Hozier
> 
> Dedicated to she who keeps me sane in the fandom


End file.
